One hundred words
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: ¿Cien palabras son suficientes para contar una historia como debe ser? Bueno... He allí la habilidad del escritor, ¿no? Pero, ¿por qué no intentar enlazar cien palabras, con otras cien, con otras cien más y ver cómo resulta? ¡Aquí está ese resultado! O lo estará, en cuanto haya finalizado...
1. Aclaraciones previas

**_Aclaraciones previas._**

 **¿Qué es un _drabble_?**

Según San Wikipedia, un _drabble_ es un escrito de exactamente cien palabras; aunque también se considera como drabbles a cualquier texto que contenga menos de quinientas.

En esta ocasión me he quedado con la primera definición. Por eso el título: ¨One hundred words¨ / ¨Cien palabras¨.

Se tratará de un puñado de historias cortísimas que engloban una historia más grande. O cuanto menos esa fue mi intensión al escribirlo. Ya si lo logré o no me lo dirán ustedes. :D

Esta es una historia en su mayoría de la ship Viktuuri, sin embargo su servidora es multishipper. Por lo que no se sorprendan si encuentran guiños a otras ships más adelante o menciones tal cual.

Actualizaré entre las 19:00 y 23:00 horas. Lima, Perú.

* * *

 **SPAM:**

* Esta idea fue pensada como un juego/dinámica/historia de adivinanzas para Wattpad con la finalidad de interactuar un poquito con los lectores. En la plataforma amarilla, en caso tengan cuenta por allá y les interese jugar, el título es ¨¡Adivina, Adivinador...!¨ El porqué no hago lo mismo aquí es, sencillamente, porque no _puedo_. No es que no quiera, es que literalmente _no puedo._ En fanfiction puedes comentar sin contar con una cuenta, y el modo que tengo de ¨recompensar¨ al lector que adivinara el título del drabble del día es dedicarle dicho drabble. Así que aquí los drabbles solo tendrán números.

* * *

¡Hoy, lunes 21 de agosto de 2017, subiré dos drabbles seguidos y a partir de mañana uno, hasta que se terminen!

¡Gracias por leer!

Abrazos a la distancia.

BlAnWhiDe.


	2. -001

Makkachin despertó a Yuuri aquella mañana a base de efusivas lamidas en el rostro y uno que otro ladrido.

Riendo, Yuuri hizo a un lado a la mascota de su prometido, sentándose en la cama y atrapando entre sus brazos al animado caniche.

—Buenos días, Makkachin —saludó de muy buen agrado el japonés, pese a tener todo el rostro babeado.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —por unos breves segundos los ojos castaños rojizos se abrieron en todo su esplendor, justo antes de que la figura perteneciente a Viktor ingresara a la habitación.

—Buenos días, Viktor.

Nikiforov sonrió.

—Buenos días, amor.

Katsuki suspiró.


	3. 000

Era domingo y no tenían práctica, pero, fieles a sus costumbres, Yuuri y Viktor salieron a trotar. Ya desayunarían al volver.

Llevaron a Makkachin con ellos, notando lo excitado que estaba el animal aquella mañana.

Y vaya que excitado era el adjetivo indicado para calificarlo, porque tan pronto el can detectó el olor de una posible pareja, echó a correr como endemoniado, no dejándole más remedio a la pareja ruso-japonesa que ir tras de él, transformando lo que se suponía sería un paseo al trote en una carrera contra el tiempo para preservar el bienestar de una inocente pequinés.


	4. 001

—Chico malo —regañaba Yuuri, de regreso en el departamento—, malo. Muy muy malo.

Viktor agachó más la cabeza.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros —bufó Yuuri.

—Pe–

—¿Cómo pudiste siquiera _imaginar_ que podía ser una buena idea?

—Yo–

—Y, _por favor,_ no digas que lo viste en una película...

Viktor guardó silencio.

Yuuri elevó la vista hacia el techo, inhalando profundamente.

 _Dame paciencia_ imploró, _porque si me das fuerza..._

—¿Yuuri?

Marrón rojizo bajó a encontrarse con azul cielo. Enarcó una ceja como única señal de interrogante.

—Uh, tienes... —Viktor hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonreír—, tienes una ramita en el cabello.


	5. 002

Después de desayunar y de que Yuuri tomara un largo baño, relegando a Viktor fuera de la habitación antes de cambiarse, ruso y japonés se debatían entre quién prepararía el almuerzo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Viktor —aseguraba Yuuri—, no tengo problema.

—Eso ya lo sé, Yuuri —Viktor infló levemente las mejillas—, pero _yo_ quiero cocinar para ti hoy.

Yuuri compuso una sonrisa dulce en sus labios y elevó su mano derecha, acariciando el rostro de su prometido con la misma. Viktor se relajó ante el toque.

—Con todo respeto —empezó Yuuri—, me niego a morir joven, Vitya.

Y Viktor se ofendió.


	6. 003

—Viktor —llamó suavemente Yuuri, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta—, Vitya...

Los ojos azules lo miraron, entrecerrados, antes de correrse para otro lado.

Yuuri miró a Makkachin con gesto de consternación y Makkachin miró a Yuuri con gesto de perro.

—Vitya... —volvió a tratar Yuuri, acercándose al platinado, en el sofá.

Viktor resopló.

Yuuri sopesó la idea de ir a por el libro que estaba leyendo y continuar con su lectura hasta que a su prometido se le pasara el berrinche.

Mas, en su lugar, elevó su mano derecha y acarició la nuca contraria, sutilmente, con la yema de sus dedos.


	7. 004

—Vitya —exhaló Yuuri, los labios de Viktor paseando por toda la extensión de su cuello, habiéndose cansado de jugar con sus labios, que se encontraban enrojecidos por la gran cantidad de besos recibidos hasta hacia apenas unos segundos.

—Yuuri —murmuró Viktor, perdido en la esencia de su pareja, tan deliciosa y asfixiante en el mejor de los sentidos—, Yuuri...

Katsuki suspiró, su cuerpo entero temblando. Y abrazó la ancha espalda del mayor, riendo suavemente cuando la lengua de Nikiforov acarició su piel.

—Vityenka —susurró entonces.

Viktor se quedó muy quieto ante aquel apodo.

—¿Yuuri? —apenas oyó.

—¿Sí?

—Dilo de nuevo.


	8. 005

Makkachin les recordó su existencia con un ladrido tan sorpresivo que Yuuri chilló un "¡Vicchan!" sin pensarlo, justo cuando Viktor batalla por abrir el condenado botón de sus pantalones.

Azul cielo se abrió bastante ante la palabra, clavándose en marrón rojizo.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —Tartamudeó Yuuri, sonrojado.

—Eso —dijo Viktor.

—¿Eso? —inquirió Yuuri, sin entender.

—Ese apodo —aclaró Nikiforov—, dime de ese modo.

Los ojos de Katsuki se aguaron.

Y estaba rompiendo en llanto al segundo siguiente, frente a su prometido y al perro del mismo.

Viktor miró a Makkachin con el pánico reflejado en su mirada. Makkachin le ladró.


	9. 006

Como era de esperarse, fue el perro el que salvó el día, y a su amo de sufrir de abstinencia durante una semana.

Makkachin se acercó al sofá, sobre el que Viktor y Yuuri yacían, sentados como en un principio. En un movimiento calculado trepo al mueble, quedando de ese modo entre su humano y el humano de este último, dedicándose entonces a lamer las mejillas del moreno, secando las lagrimas con baba y amor canino, así como relegando a su dueño al puesto de observador.

Yuuri rio, hipó y, aferrándose al pelaje marrón del caniche, le besó la nariz.


	10. 007

Makkachin decidió darle una pequeña lección a su amo, no dejando el lado de Yuuri incluso después de que el último se hubo recuperado por entero. Y, como extra, pegándose más al japonés casa que notaba el más mínimo intento del ruso de acercarse más de la cuenta.

Makkachin era un perro amoroso y muy esponjoso, y amaba a Viktor. Era por ese motivo que debía enseñarle que, si iba a hacer llorar a Yuuri, entonces se le sería negado el derecho a apapachar al mismo por la siguiente media hora, mínimo.

Qué bueno que Yuuri cooperaba sin problema alguno.


	11. 008

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, Makkachin lamió una última vez la mejilla derecha de Yuuri y bajó del sofá, golpeando a propósito el pecho de Viktor con su peluda cola.

Por supuesto, Viktor no se inmutó al respecto, lanzándose a abrazar a su prometido y suplicando su perdón.

Makkachin elevó las orejas y agitó la cola mientras Yuuri sonreía a su amo, susurraba que no había nada sobre lo qué disculparse, echaba los cabellos plateados ajenos hacia atrás en su totalidad, ganándose un puchero por tal acción y besaba justo en medio de la frente del mayor.

—Mi Vicchan.


	12. 009

Viktor se había derretido un poco.

O mucho.

De acuerdo, Viktor se había derretido y punto.

Él definitivamente amaba la mirada oscura de Yuuri. Amaba las motitas de confusión que se notaban en los orbes de su pareja cada que despertaba; el cómo su bonito cuello se estiraba de derecha a izquierda y las hebras azabache –cada vez más largas– se mecían al seguir el movimiento de la cabeza. Como si Yuuri no supiera dónde estaba. Como si necesitara una constante confirmación de que era real.

—Yuuri —pronunció Viktor, viéndose reflejado en esos preciosos orbes de ensueño—, estamos aquí. Juntos.


	13. 0010

Sí.

Sí. Lo estaban.

Viktor y él estaban ahí. Los dos. Juntos.

—No llores, amor... Por favor...

Makkachin estaba preparado para entrar en escena, una vez más, pero no fue necesario.

Viktor tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, plantándole un beso, largo y casto, sobre los labios.

—No llores...

—Lo siento —Yuuri le otorgó una sonrisa temblorosa al mayor—, no voy... no lloraré...

Viktor pegó su frente de la del menor y rozó sus narices.

—Eso es —dijo entonces, observando el tenue carmesí extenderse por las mejillas contrarias.

—Los príncipes no deben llorar, Yuuri.

—Tú lloraste una vez.


	14. 011

¡Golpe bajo!

—Por... Por mi culpa... —Yuuri desvió la mirada—, pero... lloraste.

—Yo no soy un príncipe, Yuuri —declaró Viktor, esforzándose por no reír.

Yuuri fue a refutar, mas lo reconsideró y pareció llegar a la conclusión de que el mayor estaba en lo cierto.

—Entonces, es aún peor.

—¿Disculpa? —Viktor parpadeó, enarcando ceja— ¿peor?

—Así es —Yuuri devolvió su oscura mirada a la clara de su prometido—, es diez veces pero que un rey llore a que lo haga un príncipe —y, sonriendo, agregó— aunque yo no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Príncipe —dijo Viktor.

—Rey —contraatacó.


	15. 012

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí, Viktor.

—Que no, Yuuri.

—Viktor es el rey.

—No lo soy.

—Que sí.

—Yuuri es un príncipe.

—Que no.

—Yo no soy un rey, Yuuri.

—Lo _eres,_ Viktor. En cambio yo no soy más que–

—Eres un príncipe cerdito de cabeza dura —sonrió Viktor.

—Nada de eso —rio Yuuri—, dejé de ser un cerdito hace mucho y el de cabeza dura es otro. Un rey de hielo, para ser preciso.

—Rey de hielo —bufó Viktor.

—Rey de hielo cabeza dura —completó Yuuri.

Viktor rio.

—Yuuri, yo soy una leyenda viviente.


	16. 013

Oh.

Cierto.

El rostro de Yuuri enrojeció como una grana.

—¿Yuuri? —Viktor ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

—Viktor es la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico sobre hielo —recitó Yuuri, sus ojos pasando de Viktor, como si buscara algo en el interior de su cabeza.

—Uh, ¿Yuuri...? —Viktor no esperó que la mirada lejana de su prometido de pronto lo enfocara con fiera determinación— ¿está todo...?

—La leyenda viviente —le cortó Yuuri—, la leyenda viviente que lloró por un simple plebeyo.

Nikiforov se erizó.

—¡Te digo que eres un príncipe, por mis medallas de oro!

Katsuki se echó a reír, muy satisfecho.


	17. 014

Viktor suspiró.

—Eres tan cruel, Yuuri...

—¿Lo soy? —fingió inocencia el nombrado.

—Eso no sirve —aseguró Viktor—, ya sé ver a través de tu cara bonita.

— _Wow_ —se burló Yuuri—, tienes que enseñarme, en ese caso. Yo aún no he podido con la tuya.

Viktor enrojeció.

—¡No te burles de mí!

—¡No me burlo! —protestó Katsuki.

—¿No lo haces? —Cuestionó Nikiforov, haciendo puchero.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

Viktor sonrió.

—Bueno, en ese caso está bien.

Yuuri miró con desconfianza hacia Nikiforov.

—¿Qué? —preguntó este último, divertido.

—¿Me enseñarás o no?

Viktor se echó a reír.

—¡Por supuesto que no!


	18. 015

Yuuri miró feo a su prometido, se deshizo de los brazos del mismo y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cocina tras un firme "no se te ocurra seguirme".

Viktor esperó, paciente, a que Yuuri asomara la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse que cumpliera con la prohibición, durante dos largos y aburridos minutos. Como Yuuri nunca apareció, Viktor saltó fuera del sofá y avanzó hacia la cocina.

En el preciso momento en que daba el penúltimo paso hacia la puerta abierta, Yuuri se asomó y los dos pares de ojos quedaron extremadamente cerca.

Una sonrisa de corazón apareció.


	19. 016

—Viktor. —El aludido tragó saliva, el tono de voz empleado por su prometido no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Sí, Yuuri? —Aún así, optó por apelar a la piedad, a base de hacer reír al menor.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

—¿Tengo un pene grande?

—¡Hace cinco minutos! —Chilló Yuuri, enrojeciendo furiosmante.

—¿Vas a enseñarme o no?

—Viktor —siseó Yuuri.

—¡Eso fue lo que dijiste! —Exclamó Nikiforov.

Katsuki gruñó.

—¿Qué te dije sobre seguirme?

—Que no lo hiciera...

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo venir por un poco de leche?

Yuuri lo miró, incrédulo.

—Se nos acabó en el desayuno, Viktor.


	20. 017

_Oh._ Pensó Viktor.

—Oh —declaró después en voz alta, sonando tal y como un niño pequeño.

Yuuri resopló, pero sonrío, incapaz de enfadarse por más de cinco minutos con el mayor, no cuando era por un tema tan trivial.

—Bobo —dijo Yuuri en voz baja, mirando hacia zafiro con amor y tintes de exasperación.

A Viktor le temblaron las piernas.

 _Dios._

¿Ya había dicho que amaba los ojos de Yuuri? Porque lo hacia. Mucho. Mucho mucho de demasiado.

—¿Viktor? —El japonés pasó a mirarlo con preocupación al no obtener respuesta—, ¿estás bien?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, estoy incluso mejor.


	21. 018

Yuuri se había sonrojado.

Viktor no dejó de sonreír, estirando los brazos hacia su prometido y envolviéndolo con ellos en un abrazo tierno y muy necesario.

Porque por mucho que vivieran juntos desde hacía meses no tenían suficiente del otro. La sola idea era impensable.

Tocarse era una actividad obligatoria: desde el más mínimo roce involuntario a la hora de cruzarse en el pasillo, pasando por las caricias inesperadas cuando estaban sentados cerca del otro en el sofá, hasta el descarado manosea a la hora de dormir o mientras hacían el amor.

Fuese como fuera, era una necesidad. Muy fuerte.


	22. 019

Dejando el guiso cociendo, Viktor invitó a Yuuri a ir a comprar leche.

Sí, tal cual. Lo _invitó._ Como si se tratara de un baile de gala o cualquier evento importante semejante.

Colocando su izquierda sobre su pecho, Viktor extendió su diestra hacia el chico de oscuros cabellos y sonrisa angelical.

—¿Me consedería el honor de ir junto a mi a la tienda, querido mío?

Ligeramente apenado, pero divertido en su mayoría, Yuuri meditó la idea.

—¿Junto a usted, mi buen señor?

Viktor sonrió, y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Perdone mi mal uso de la palabra. Conmigo.

—Será un honor.


	23. 020

Riendo, abandonaron el departamento, dejando a Makkachin en su interior en aquella ocasión.

El caniche rascó la puerta en un intento inútil de que su amo y el amo del mismo volvieran. Al fracasar, decidió que su mejor opción era ir a al sofá y recostarse sobre este, para así estar rodeado del olor de ruso y japonés hasta que los susodichos volvieran.

Cerrando los ojos, recostó la cabeza entre sus patas y agitó la cola suavemente, contento con el resultado de su plan.

 _Amo Viktor, Yuuri_ pensó, _regresen pronto, por favor._

La vida de un perro no es fácil.


	24. 021

—Yuuri, ¿llevamos de la normal o la deslactosada?

Unos metros más allá, en el mismo pasillo, el nombrado revisaba unos paquetes de galletas.

—La normal está bien, Viktor.

Nikiforov asintió ante la indicación, pasando por alto que su prometido ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada fugaz y tomó el six pack de botellas de leche comunes.

—Listo —sentenció, acercándose al menor.

Katsuki asintió.

Al ver la pequeña arruga en la frente del nipón, Viktor sonrió.

—Sí, Yuuri, puedes llevar las galletas.

Marrón rojizo giró hacia azul cielo.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, encogiéndose un poco.

—Claro que sí —asintió Viktor—, y también helado.


	25. 022

Además de leche, galletas y helado, terminaron comprando chocolates, un queque mediano y crema chantillí. Como si eso fuera poco, Yuuri inquirió si debían comprar los ingredientes que faltaban para preparar _katsudon_ al día siguiente y Viktor no pudo decir que no.

Al final, para no tener que regresar en unos días, se decantaron por hacer todas las compras de la semana, saliendo con un buen número de bolsas de la tienda.

—Quizás nos excedimos —cuestionó Yuuri, dando una hojeada a todo lo que cargaba el mayor, que apenas le había dejado llevar un par de bolsas.

—Jamás —negó Viktor.


	26. 023

—Viktor, déjame ayudarte.

—Estoy bien, Yuuri, puedo solo.

—Pero —empezó Yuuri, solo para ser cortado rápidamente por el mayor.

—De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte.

—No es eso —comenzó de nueva cuenta, siendo interrumpido otra vez.

—Entonces no insistas, ya me encargo yo.

—Viktor —protestó Yuuri.

—¿Dime?

—Tienes mi helado en una de esas bolsas —aclaró el menor—, ¿puedo llevar al menos esa también?

Viktor miró a su prometido sin dejar de caminar, en silencio.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Yuuri, temiendo haber sido grosero.

—¿Tu helado? —enarcó las cejas Nikiforov.

Katsuki abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió por lo bajo.

Ups.


	27. 024

—Quise decir _nuestro_ helado, Viktor.

—Ajá —Viktor lo miró con escepticismo—, y yo nací ayer, cariño.

Yuuri rio, nervioso, aclarando su garganta tras fingir una tos.

—Entonces —miró alrededor—, ¿eso es un no?

Viktor soltó una carcajada.

—Te daré la bolsa después de que me beses.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero besarte? —alzó una ceja Katsuki.

Nikiforov se relamió los labios.

—¿No quieres?

Yuuri bajó la mirada, dándole la respuesta a Viktor con aquel gesto de timidez.

 _Adorable_ suspiró Nikiforov.

—Tu helado espera, bonito.

Enrojeciendo, Yuuri infló las mejillas tras elevar el rostro.

Y besó a Viktor, de puntitas.


	28. 025

Yuuri sonreía, con la bolsa que contenía el pote del helado entre las manos. Y solo esa.

Viktor sonreía aún más, a su lado, con todas las demás.

—Yuuri —le llamó, regocijándose cuando los ojos oscuros, tras las gafas de montura azul, se centraron en él.

—¿Si, Viktor?

—¿No habías dejado algo en la cocina?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Katsuki desapareció, antes de que el mismo saliera corriendo.

—¡Yuuri! —Chilló Viktor, imposibilitado a correr tras su prometido—, ¡no me dejes aquí!

Pero Yuuri ya no podía oírlo.

Y definitivamente iba a estar enojado cuando llegara a casa.

Ay.


	29. 026

Yuuri había vuelto.

Sí, había regresado, pero no por Viktor, sino por las llaves del departamento.

—Yuuri... —gimió el platinado, herido ya que el moreno ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo a la cara o tan siquiera agradecerle por quedarse muy quieto y dejarse manosear al haber olvidado en qué bolsillo las había guardado.

No, Yuuri solo había picado y había desaparecido por segunda vez, murmurando cosas en japonés que Viktor estaba seguro no podían ser buenas.

Nikiforov suspiró.

—Creo que hoy dormiré en el sofá otra vez —susurró para sí mismo, lamentándose por adelantado.

Qué injusto.


	30. 027

Viktor encontró la puerta de su apartamento ligeramente abierta y entró sin perder más tiempo, apresurándose a la cocina y encontrando a su prometido con ambas manos a los lados del lavavajillas, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia lo que en su interior se encontraba.

Viktor percibió el olor a quemado y se acercó al menor, sin hacer ruido.

—Yuuri —susurró junto a la oreja ajena, abrazándolo por detrás y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla—, está bien, amor, no fue–

—Fue mi culpa, Viktor —murmuró el nombrado, resoplando.

Viktor le besó el cuello.

—¿Quieres que ordenemos comida rápida?


	31. 028

Yuuri se tensó.

Viktor supo que había cometido un grave error.

—Yo– empezó, en un intento por arreglarlo, pero ya era tarde.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri, cortando al mayor—, ordenemos comida a domicilio. Es lo mejor.

—Yuuri —pronunció Viktor, su tono severo y agradable al mismo tiempo—, eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—Lo sé —aseguró Yuuri rápidamente—, pero, pidamos servicio delivery, Viktor.

El ruso resopló, obligando al japonés a recargarse de su espalda.

—No —le gruñó, antes de besar detrás de su oreja derecha. Yuuri se estremeció—. Ahora cocina yo.

Yuuri abrió la boca para protestar.

—Y no morirás.


End file.
